Superthreat: Outlaw Planet
OknXv28Vwpc =Video Transcript= In 2019, the mobile internet and sensor networks we rely on to hold our societies together are being hacked, griefed, and gamed. Hardest hit: the democratic process, social networks, every institution connected to the internet. GEAS volunteers report from the front lines of the outlaw planet superthreat. GEAS volunteer somethinglawful839 reports from Kuala Lumpur where the Republican Bank of Malaysia was hit this morning by the third major online banking attack this week. Financial leaders believe the attacks are related to last month’s breach of the Korean National Bank by hardcore players of the World of Starcraft game. Both hacked banks are major players in the virtual currency market. reads: Swiss Franc ?.28, Chinese yuan 8.07, Dark Age of Camelot platinum: 0.29, EverQuest 2 gold 5.88, European Union euro 0.83, Pound Sterling 0.57, Indian rupee 44.73, South Korean won 998.10, Second Life Linden Dollar 267.97, United States dollar 1.00, World of Warcraft EU gold 7.69, World of Starcraft US gold ?.??, somethinglawful839 writes, “Internet security specialists are downplaying the attacks. But we know that these are just another example of the ongoing virtual assaults on the planet’s basic operating infrastructure.” Superstruct challenge: How can we come together to secure our assets, both real and virtual? GEAS volunteer dailyjolt is liveblogging from Washington DC where representatives from The Electronic Frontier Foundation are about to testify in the ongoing hearing on last November’s midterm elections. The group’s testimony is expected to call for a do-over election after hacking of voting systems left a third of the Senate and most House seats in question. Dailyjolt reports, “It’s hard to believe that almost a year later, the courts are still battling over who will be seated. No wonder legal historians are calling the situation the biggest Constitutional crisis in U.S. history.” Superstruct challenge: How can we uphold civic rights in network-enabled democracies? GEAS volunteer okmanny reports from a hotel in Mendocino, California that media drones have successfully penetrated the secrete conclave of State and Federal officials who have been negotiating the terms of succession for four Western states, including California. reads: Secret conclave plots secession? This is the first known use of drones in political coverage. Previously, they were limited to documenting celebrity life in an age of robotic paparazzi. The governor’s office was swift to respond to this most recent intrusion, demanding that drone attacks be treated as felony crimes. But okmanny says, “This is fantastic! Forget celebrity gossip! We can finally know what our governments are really up to. More drones please!” Superstruct challenge: Who gets to set the rules for transparency in society? GEAS volunteer javed_puri tells us that sensornet warnings from the Indian ocean have sent thousands of South Asians rushing from the coastal areas into the hills. But the warnings are most likely spoofs of the tsunami warning systems by pirate seeking cover for yet another heist of off-shore oil. Javed_puri reports, “We are getting closer and closer to a “boy who cried wolf scenario” It would be disaster when a true tsunami hits and we ignore it as more sensor spam.” Superstruct challenge: How can we prevent spam from crippling our most important sensory networks? =Early Concepts= How can we come together to secure our assets, both real and virtual? How can we uphold civic rights in network-enabled democracies? Who gets to set the rules for transparency in society? How can we prevent spam from crippling our most important sensory networks?